1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the display of products and services at trade shows and the like, and more specifically to a novel system, and related method, for packaging the contents of a display booth into a single, portable carrying case.
2. Technical Background
Many methods of advertising and marketing are known in the art. One method which has proven to be highly successful, particularly when new products or services or a new company is desired to be introduced within a certain industry, is the trade show. Hundreds of trade shows are conducted annually throughout the United States and the world. The industry trade show provides an opportunity for manufacturers and sellers of goods within a particular industry to display their goods. The trade show also provides the opportunity for buyers of specific types of goods to have access to multiple suppliers at one time and in one location.
Trade shows are typically held in a convention hall or arena. A typical trade show catering to a specific industry comprises a large open area which is physically separated into several booths, each booth being occupied by a vendor. Each booth is generally provided with a minimum of facilities. Such facilities may include a backdrop in the form of a curtain, which is supported by a rod or series of rods. Generally, each booth is also provided with a display table.
Businesses within or dealing with the subject industry are invited to observe and/or sample the products and services offered by the vendor. However, those displaying at a trade show must work with the minimal equipment provided in order to set up a display.
Businesses displaying at trade shows often base a significant percentage of their direct orders on contacts made at trade shows. Accordingly, vendors must be mindful not only that the goods and/or services which they offer are of the finest quality, but also that their booth presentation is appealing to the target buyer. Often, the amount of time, effort and money which is spent on the presentation of the a vendor's wares rivals that spent on the manufacturing of those same wares.
A problem is encountered, however, by vendors who are forced to travel to several different trade shows in different locations each year in order to contact enough potential customers to justify their economic existence. Such vendors are faced with providing an attractive display using very few resources provided by the trade show it self. This leaves the vendor with the task of providing a mobile display.
In this situation, cost restrictions generally prohibit building new display exhibits for each trade show. At the same time many displays are too cumbersome and heavy to package and ship from city to city. The quality of the presentation thereby suffers, thus diminishing the effectiveness of the vendor's efforts.
To applicant's knowledge, no system or method exists whereby a vendor can by design and in an organized fashion place all of the necessary components of a successful trade show booth other than a table-top display within a single "carry-able" integrated package to facilitate ease of travel and set-up. The useful elements include such items as table covers, display stands, signs, display graphics, and the like.
Accordingly, it would be a significant advancement in the art to provide a portable system, and corresponding method, whereby all necessary components for construction of a trade show display are provided within a single "carry-able" integrated package. It would be another advancement in the art to provide an organized approach to assembling and disassembling a trade show display.
It would be yet another advancement in the art to provide a containerized, integrated system for quickly assembling and disassembling a trade show booth. It would be another advancement in that art to provide a portable, light-weight carrying case, having small dimensions, which is easily shipped between locations, and which contains all the necessary components to a successful trade show booth. It would be another advancement in the art to provide a portable, integrated display system for trade shows which is inexpensive, easily manufactured, efficient, easily operated by one person, easily maintained, durable, and long lasting.
Such methods and apparatus are disclosed and claimed herein.